Snippets
by TresMaxwell
Summary: 10 Drabbles in HB/John from PG to R


So, this is a challange where I had to write drabbles for songs. The drabbles were only supposed to be as long as the song lasted, but I kind of ignored that rule. They're not supposed to go together, they're all different. I hope you enjoy them.

**I'm so Sick – Flyleaf**

Hellboy slammed his stone fist into the nearest object, not caring what it was or how valuable it may have been. The desk crumpled like it was made of paper instead of oak.

"Where's Myers?" he screamed.

The young agent should have been back at the bureau by now. He should have been in Hellboy's room with dinner almost an hour ago. John was never late. Never. Something happened and HB wanted to know what.

Manning flinched as the furious demon threw a piece of the desk against a shelf, scattering books and papers in all directions. His control over the situation was long gone and he wasn't even trying to raise his voice against Red's tantrum. The director was hoping that the demon would eventually wear through his anger. There was only one person, since Hellboy's father had died, who could really control Red and he wasn't answering his phone. The one person who could cool the demon's fierce temper with quiet words was sent out on a solo mission that shouldn't have given him any trouble. The human who now mattered most to Hellboy couldn't be found.

Hellboy grabbed the front of Manning's shirt and dragged the terrified man to him, all but growling in his face, "Where's John?"

The director stuttered before he could find his words, words he didn't want to say, "He's gone."

**All the Small Things – Blink 182**

It had been a really long day. A demon nest had been discovered in the middle of Pittsburgh, after the demons had hatched and were rampaging around the city of course. First, they'd had to make the long drive, then kill the nasty creatures, then work clean-up, and THEN John had to come back to the office and finish a mountain of paperwork before he could call it a night.

John wasn't so much walking back to Hellboy's room as he was dragging. He glanced at his watch and groaned, because he had to be up in three hours to do it all over again. It almost seemed like a waste of time to go to bed at all, but the draw of curling up next to Red was just too tempting. To have the demon's warm body wrapped around his, an arm curled possessively around his chest, was like heaven.

John barely noticed the note on the door. It would've completely slipped by him if it hadn't been on fluorescent orange paper. The words scribbled in Red's bold handwriting made John smile, despite the day, despite how tired he was, and despite the fact that someone was probably going to gripe at him for the idea.

'Get your ass in here and get some sleep, we're taking tomorrow off. – Red'

**Bat Country – Avenged Sevenfold**

The mouth at his ear whispered luscious ideas, tempting every molecule of his demonic lineage to be exactly what it was: evil. It breathed delicious thoughts of destruction and torment, of torture and betrayal. '_Kill the humans'_, rolled off the pointed tongue as sensually as though it spoke of making love.

And he was tempted, but only slightly.

"Fuck off lady," Hellboy snorted, just before putting a bullet in the Succubus's head.

**Chop Suey – System of a Down**

'Which one of you will die?'

It was the only way. John repeated the words in his head like a mantra. It was the only way… but it didn't make the pain any better. He had to stop and lean on the wall until his most recent coughing spell subsided. The metallic twang of blood remained on his tongue long after he'd spit the liquid on the ground.

The beast had been in his head, asking him the question, 'Which one of you will die?' He'd asked without opening his mouth, without twitching his thick lips. 'Will you chose, or will you leave it to another?' John couldn't leave it to another. It wasn't a choice he'd leave on anyone's shoulders.

He could have picked someone else… it didn't have to be him, but there was no one else he'd throw into the fire. Liz… Abe… Hellboy… they were like family… had they even realized he was missing yet?

He fell to his knees, choking on the blood in his throat.

He'd answered the beast the same way it had asked, in his head, 'It will be me.'

It's deep amber eyes had narrowed, boring into him like they were trying to find the answers. 'You would die for them?' There was disbelief in his non-existent voice.

'Yes.'

**Iris – City of Angels**

Hellboy wanted John and John wanted Hellboy, but they didn't talk about it. It wasn't a topic brought up during meals, or on missions, or during downtime. The fact lived in the way they looked at each other. John's eyes were always hopeful, the unspoken question living in the deep chocolate pools while it waited to be noticed, while Hellboy's gaze was hungry, devouring John every moment it got.

Hellboy didn't ask because he knew the answer. Why would John want a freak like him? John could live a normal life outside the bureau and a half-demon boyfriend would ruin that. It's not like Hellboy could go out in public with him, or take him on a date. The world wasn't ready to see him, no matter how ready he was to live in it. He had nothing to offer John.

John didn't bring it up because he was terrified of what it would mean. It would mean he would finally have to face what he was and what he wanted. To step over the boundary they'd inadvertently placed between them would say more about him than he was ready to hear. Besides, Hellboy had dated Liz, so what would a skinny, puppy-like man have that could possibly interest him?

They didn't say it, so their eyes did all the talking.

**Animals – Nickleback**

It had to happen. There'd been so much tension, so much built up energy, that it was bound to happen eventually. Hellboy had finally reached his last straw and John's cute, oh-so-innocent attempt to save one of the cats from behind HB's bed was it. The FBI agent was kneeling on the mattress, bent over the bed's frame, and wiggling slightly as he tried to grab hold of the yowling tabby. Hellboy had only enough patience to wait for John to pull the distressed cat to safety before he was on him.

The human yelped as callused, red hands slid into the front of his shirt. A mouth descended on his and he felt his body react instantly, curving against Red's heat. John made a noise very much akin to one of the cats. It was almost a mewl. Hellboy growled in response, hoisting John onto his lap. He wanted more of John and Boy Scout's clothes were definitely impeding that want. The starched shirt gave way with a loud 'rip'.

Hands traveled freely, exploring skin they'd been longing to touch for months. John trembled, melting beneath Hellboy's touch. He opened his mouth to the demon's questing tongue and could have sworn that his heart stopped beating from the assault of sensations.

John knew he should be the one in control, that he should stop this madness before it went too far, but he couldn't seem to stop moaning into HB's mouth, let alone reign himself back in. The rational part of his mind wanted to tell Hellboy that it was NOT professional for him to want to be screwed by his charge and that he'd probably get fired, but it was unlikely that Red would listen anyway.

The security camera near the roof got ignored, but the director the feed was sent to was not pleased with what he saw.

**Crawling – Linkin Park**

John could feel the cavern closing in around him. Every step he took echoed in the tiny space, making it sound as though there might be an army closing in on him. His heart hammered in his chest, fear gripping his insides like a vice. The gun clutched in his white-knuckled hand was empty, but he still held onto it like a lifeline.

He sloshed through a stagnant pool, water trickling over the top of his weather-proof boots. The liquid was cold against his feverish flesh. It made him shiver, despite the overwhelming heat in the cave.

The network of dark rooms was far more complicated than anyone could have anticipated. During the first attack, John had been separated from the group, but he suspected that the quick, subterranean creatures were counting on it. Ever since he'd gotten lost, they'd been trying to pick him off. Abe had said they were smart, but maybe the team hadn't given his words enough credit.

A scraping sound peaked John's hyperactive attention. His imagination quickly made it into claws grinding against the rock. If it was true, it was likely that he wouldn't survive another attack. Short of chunking his gun at the creatures, there wasn't much he could do. He felt a knot twist up his insides.

**Taking Over Me – Evanescence**

He should have listened, but John was never willing to stay behind. He didn't want to be put on the shelf like some kind of breakable plaything, to wait until Hellboy got back from squashing the threats to the human race. He never listened and now he was gone. Not in the physical sense, because Hellboy was looking directly at him, but he couldn't see any trace of the meek human left in those cold eyes.

The monster at John's back coiled a bony, claw-tipped hand around his waist, silently claiming him. All three of its heads grinned. The gesture infuriated Hellboy. That son of a bitch couldn't have him! John was his!

"John, get away from it!"

There had to be something left in him, some ounce that was still John Myers. There was no way that John could just disappear…

The human raised his gun and took aim, ignoring Hellboy's plea. The bullet bored into Red's shoulder. He cussed and gripped the wound with his flesh hand, his tail twisting furiously with the pain.

"Myers, snap out of it," he spit from his gritted teeth, moving towards John. If he couldn't talk him down, surely he could shake some sense into him.

What happened to his sweet, innocent John?

The shell of John scowled when Hellboy didn't go down. He took aim again… but didn't fire. The beast's center head hissed and arched up, the hand tightening around John. Hellboy could see a tiny spark in the FBI agent's brown eyes.

"Fight it John!"

The cold iced over that spark faster than it could take shape and Hellboy lost sight of the John he knew. The beast's puppet squeezed the trigger. Hellboy's last thought was that John should have listened. He should have stayed behind.

**Unbound – Robbie Robertson**

Hellboy didn't know what he wanted. He was lost in a sea of problems that he'd never had to deal with ten or twenty years ago. Liz was the first problem. She was beautiful, and smart, and he loved her, he really did. He'd spent so much time wanting her that he really didn't know what to do once he had her. Once their relationship had taken off, he'd felt even more adrift than he had before. His feelings hadn't changed, or at least he didn't think they had.

But then there was John… John muddled things up. The young FBI agent stayed clear of Liz and HB's relationship, keeping perfectly neutral about everything, but Hellboy had seen flashes of jealousy in John's normally bright expression. What made things worse was that Hellboy wanted to do something about it. He had no idea what, but the urge was strong.

John peaked something else in Hellboy, something he didn't understand. When Boy Scout had that look directed at him, that desperate wanting look that he tried so desperately to hide, the half-demon found himself drawn to John. He found himself forgetting everything he had wrapped up in Liz and wanting to lean in and kiss the agent. And that was a BAD problem. Hellboy needed a rudder in these turbulent waters or he would never figure out what he wanted.

**Love and Attraction – Darren Hayes**

John let Hellboy screw him for a number of reasons, mostly because it felt amazing and it seemed to keep the half-demon in a better mood. At least, that's all he wanted it to be. He didn't want to love him. He didn't want to leave his heart out on a ledge where he knew it wouldn't get picked up. Hellboy didn't love him. John had come to accept that fact months ago, but he wished it wasn't true.

The brat would pull him down when he wanted him, fuck his brains out and go about whatever business he had that day. It was like he had the equivalency to that of a meal. John wanted it to mean more than that. He wanted Hellboy to think more of him than 'that babysitter that's got a tight ass', but John wasn't sure he was capable of it.

The same bitter thought entered John's mind when he'd come down from his orgasm. The thought must have made it to his expression, because Hellboy didn't roll off the bed and head straight for the shower. Instead, he brushed John's sweat-slicked hair off his forehead.

"What's eating you Scout?"

John looked up, surprised by Hellboy's sudden concern.

The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them, "Am I more than a fuck to you?" He regretted them immediately. As much as he wanted to know the answer, he also didn't want to piss Red off enough that he would push him away.

Hellboy furrowed his brow. The big red demon sat back from John, quiet for a long moment. His expression was almost hurt.

John squirmed beneath his scrutiny, feeling too exposed in every sense of the word.

"I guess I've never…"

Pain squeezed John's heart. Anything that didn't begin with 'yes' wasn't a good sign. He pushed at Hellboy's chest, trying to worm his way out from under him. Whatever bullshit Hellboy was going to drag out to sate him would just hurt worse. He really didn't want Red to see him break down.

A strong hand clamped over John's arm, holding him still. "Do you think I'd keep you around if you didn't mean something?"


End file.
